


Faded Light

by Burgie



Series: LindaxAlex AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Meteor goes missing.





	Faded Light

The relative quiet of the winery was broken by a panicked scream, and then shouts as people came running to check on the girl who’d screamed. Alex was one of these people, running over to the stables where the scream had come from. She found a distraught, dark-skinned girl kneeling on the ground in front of an empty stall, sobbing.

“Linda?” asked Alex. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“M-meteor,” Linda stammered, sniffling. “He’s- he’s gone!”

“It’s okay, we’ll find him,” said Alex, rubbing her girlfriend’s shoulder. “He’s probably just wandered down to the garden again, or out in the grape fields. You know how he is.”

“No, you don’t understand!” said Linda, standing up and whirling to face her. “I can’t feel him, Alex! He’s actually gone!” She looked so terrified that Alex feared for her own horse.

“Well, they might be able to find some clues,” said Alex. “You just go inside and get a drink of water, I’ll organise some search parties.”

“No, I should look for him,” said Linda, moving away from her girlfriend and striding across the stable to the tack room. She grabbed a saddle, bridle, and blanket, and carried them over to one of the winery’s horses.

“Look, in that state, you won’t be able to find your own feet, let alone a horse,” said Alex, stopping her. “Trust me, when you’re this upset, you won’t be any help. Just go inside and try to calm down, everyone will be more than willing to help search for your precious Meteor.”

“What’s going on over here?” asked Sabine, striding into the group.

“Well, almost everyone,” said Alex.

“I bet she’s behind it,” said Linda, glaring at Sabine. “She did something to him, I know she did!”

“I’ll deal with her,” said Alex, glaring at her girlfriend’s tormentor. “Come on, let’s just go inside.”

Linda followed Alex inside numbly, and Alex took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

“C’mon, I’ll make you a hot chocolate or something,” said Alex.

“You always make it just the way I like it,” said Linda, giving her a faint smile. “Thank you.”

After making the hot chocolate, Alex sat beside Linda on one of the bar stools at the counter, their feet and shoulders touching.

“It’ll be okay,” said Alex, rubbing her back. Linda swallowed the lump in her throat with hot chocolate.

“It will be with you helping,” said Linda. “You’re good at doing what you put your mind to. And saving people.”

“I know,” said Alex. “Call it a hero complex.” Linda gave a little laugh and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“They can form a search party, but they won’t find him,” said Linda.

“You haven’t seen anything?” asked Alex.

“I don’t think I’d be able to see anything right now even if I tried,” said Linda. “I feel weakened. Like part of me is missing.”

“Will ice cream fill the void?” asked Alex.

“Not right after hot chocolate, Alex,” said Linda. “But… don’t go out with the search party, okay?”

“Won’t it be weird that I don’t go, though?” asked Alex.

“Just tell them the truth,” said Linda. “That I need you now. Because it’s true. Magic stuff aside, being with the one I love right now is the only thing that’s going to make me survive this- this emptiness.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “Let’s just go watch movies or something.”

“That sounds perfect,” said Linda. She finished her hot chocolate, then carried it over to the sink and rinsed the cup out before putting it in the dishwasher.

There was a movie theatre room in the manor, but that wasn’t where the two girls went. Instead, Alex raided the pantry for snacks, including some microwave popcorn, and relaxed on the bed in Linda’s much neater bedroom that she was renting at the manor. They binged cheesy TV shows and movies, snuggled up together on the covers, and Linda slowly felt the pain become less. It was still there, but it was muffled now. Muted by the happiness from being with Alex and laughing at cheesy lines. 

Even when the search party returned with no news on Meteor’s whereabouts, Linda wasn’t too upset. She still felt the pain of the confirmation that he was gone, but the rush of endorphins from the chocolate and Alex lessened the sting significantly.


End file.
